CHRONICLES OF THE FEW
by G1-fan-grl
Summary: The story where Grace, Lucille, and Penny's stories meet.


Sideswipe sprinted around the corner and down the hall, laughing like a maniac. Atop the red warrior's shoulder was his human friend. Prowl, who stomped after them, was not laughing. Prowl's amour was splattered with red paint, his calm face was betrayed by his cerulean optics that burned bright with fury. The girl pulled her Halloween mask off and looked back at the mech chasing them, "Faster Sides! He's catching up." so he did, the S.U.V. sized black tarp he used as a cape snapped and twisted in the wind his quick pace created, the goofy grin never leaving his face plate.

"Hold on tight Grace" he called as he skid around another corner, but she was to busy making faces at Prowl to answer. Sideswipe pushed his way through a couple of conversing minicons, prowl was forced to slow down to get around them. "Sunny!" Grace yelled into her com-link, "Open up!" They turned just in time to slide into an opening door. Sideswipe tripped over a massive black wire and fell flat on his face plate, his cape ripping in the tumble. Grace rolled off his shoulder into a familiar black palm.

Prowl's foot steps echoed in the hall and the doors slammed shut. No one moved. The metal-on-metal sound came closer but eventually faded. Grace's relived sigh broke through the tense silence. Sideswipe sat up and tried to untangle his legs from the wires. "I told you not to leave the video games out." the yellow giant stated uninterestedly as he walked to the other end of the room and put the human on his desk. She brushed herself off. "It's no big deal." Sideswipe picked a wire out of his finger joint. Sunstreaker's face twitched with annoyance, "You wouldn't of said that if you crushed Grace" Sideswipe pouted. "What did you do anyway?" Sunstreaker sighed. "We shot paint balls at Prowl" Grace stated proudly. "What in the pit possessed you to do that?" "It's mischief night!" "Grace", Sunstreaker scolded, "I thought you weren't supposed to make up holidays anymore." Grace's fingers slid over her mask, "Geez, Sunny, you sound like my mom. Besides, it's a real holiday." She giggled as Sideswipe got himself even more tied up in the jumble of wires, "The night before up Halloween, teenagers go out in the dark and pull pranks. It's more of a tradition than a holiday. The real holiday is Halloween" "Human holidays are great!" Sideswipe cheered and shook like a wet dog, all the wires fell off him. Sunny shook his head, "This 'Halloween' seems stupid and childish to me" Sideswipe watched Grace's shoulders slump in disappointment. "Whatever. Have fun spending tomorrow night alone. I'm taking Grace trick-or-treating." "NO", Sunstreaker glared at his brother, "I'm not about to let one youngling watch another!" A controlled smile touched Sideswipe's lips, "So you take her" Grace hid her grin behind her hand. "Fine! I will!", Sunstreaker picked up Grace, a little rougher than he intended, and stormed out. From her guardian's palm, Grace turned and mouthed a thank-you to Sideswipe.

Ratchet was used to odd things. So when Prowl walked in dripping dark red liquid on his clean med-bay floors, he barely looked up. "I hope that's not what it looks like.", Ratchet addressed the TIS coolly. "Paint" Prowl stated in monotone. Ratchet turned from his work to face the mech sitting on one of the metal berths, "Mhm, just stay still" Prowl waited patiently for the medic to finish, planning out his punishment for the twins. Grace and Sideswipe had been on a pranking spree since 7am. He had never seen so much shaving cream, smashed pumpkins, wigs, disembodied doll eyes, streamers, and (of course) paint in all his life.

"Alright" Ratchet went back to his work, "Your free to go" Prowl left with a nod. By now Prowl had come up with an appropriate punishment for the twins, but Grace wouldn't be punished. It was All Hollow's Eve tomorrow, and she was obviously excited. Even Prowl wasn't so cruel as to take that away form her. She would just have to find a new escort.

Bluestreak waited just outside the femme showers. They were just honorary until recently, since the only thing close to a femme solider they had was Grace. Said girl had been in there for nearly an earth-hour. Finally, she emerged. She wore jeans and a ripped T-shirt. She was covered in fake, (but convincing) blood, rubber scars, and makeup induced burses. Her costume was very realistic, Bluestreak had a moment of panic before realizing she wasn't _really_ hurt. Grace grinned proudly at the face he made and laughed, "Ha I scared you!" Bluestreak smiled and lifted her up to his shoulder, "That you did. What exactly are you supposed to be?" Her bright, cheerful smile contrasted against her very morbid attire. "Someone who comes to your door claiming to be hurt and needing help but when you let them inside and turn your back they bash you over the head and add you to their taxidermied people collection" "Oh" "Yea, they didn't have any good witch costumes online."

She stepped into the sharp-shooter's palm and he placed her onto the floor of the entrance hall. Grace ran across the room to a man in his early twenties waiting near a bright yellow Camero with black stripes. "Thanks for taking me, guys" she hugged the older boy in gratitude. He patted her head, "No problem, I miss trick-or-treating" The car's engine growled to life, "Sam, Grace" they turned to face the Camero, "the sun will be setting soon, we should get going"


End file.
